In order to decrease the cost of the solar PV power generation and improve the efficiency of the photoelectric conversion, PV factories and the research institutes have spent a lot of time on improving the manufactory process and techniques, and found some more effective materials. However, the cost in the PV industry is relatively high, and the solar PV power generation still limits the commercial application though some achievements have been got.
As there is a massive waste in the use of solar PV cells, we find the great potential to the solar PV industry.
Firstly, most of solar PV power generating systems are in fixed state and work only 4 hours at peak even in a good whether condition, which is a waste to the solar PV power generation.
Secondly, in order to decrease the waste as described above, people have invented the automatic sun-tracking machine. By using this invention, the efficiency of the solar PV power generation can be increased by 40% (compared to the fixed position device facing south). After deducting the cost of automatic sun-tracking machine, the solar PV power generating system cost can only be decreased around 20%, which is nothing to improve the photoelectric conversion efficiency.
Thirdly, people try to use the high multiple light collecting technology and automatic sun-tracking to improve the conversion efficiency and decrease the cost, the above problems can be solved by this method but some new problems will happen:    1. the high multiple light collecting can only focus direct light, but not diffuse light;    2. the high temperature caused by the high multiple light collecting may decrease the efficiency of photoelectric conversion and shorten the use life of PV cells;    3. the non-planar mirrors used in the high multiple light collecting may cause the sunlight uneven, damage PV cells and decrease the conversion efficiency.
If we can solve the latter two problems described above, the high multiple light collecting will highly increase PV system efficiency and decrease the cost of PV cells in the rich direct solar light area, but the efficiency will be worse in the rich solar diffuse light area and to make the uneven solar light even after using the high multiple light collecting will increase the cost.
In addition, the present of “heat island effect” in current solar PV power generating system will decrease the efficiency of photoelectric conversion and the use life of PV cells. This is, when the solar PV system is exposed to the sunlight, the guano, leaves etc. stacking on the PV panel make the sunlight uneven, and the dust, dirty marks and snow in winter on the cells make the sunlight hitting proportion decrease and affect the efficiency of PV system.